


Sanders Sides OneShots

by Ready1set2die3



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready1set2die3/pseuds/Ready1set2die3
Summary: These are just one Shots of the sander sides. I use prompts either given to me or ones I found.I will do ships.If you want to give me a prompt please tell me on either my instagram or tumblr.Instagram: Fascinating_redcatTumblr: ready1set2die3





	1. Prince and Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt by: writing-prompt-s 
> 
> Prompt: you make a deal with the devil - you are able to talk anybody into anything, in exchange for your soul. The devil hastily takes your soul, and is about to return to hell - little does he realize you're not done talking to him yet.

Virgil took a deep breath throwing the match into the pot. If he had any regrets, it's too late now. 

The flames grew red as the sun then as black as the night. The candles around him each flickered on. The candles surrounded him and kept him trapped in the Devils trap. 

"Hmm such a pasty young boy." Virgil jumped turning around to face the one he had called for, the devil. The devil wasn't what he expected. No he didn't expect a red man, no. From what his friends Patton and Logan told him he would look like...well a she. They described the devil as a women with long purple hair, beautiful tan skin, a black tail, and black horns. The devil before him was a man.

Did he change appearances? Was this not the devil? Did his friends lie to him? 

"Hello?" The devil walked to Virgil, his form towering over Virgil. "You called me here for a reason boy. Unless you just wanted a little treat from the devil?" The devil tilted Virgil's head up to meet his eyes. The Devils eyes held confidence and trickery. 

Virgil narrowed his eyes and pushed him away. "No, I didn't want a little treat I want...to make a deal." The Devils mouth turned into a mischievous smile. "Well then boy. Present your deal to me!" He said walking back to the black flames in the pot. 

Virgil shoved his hands in his pocket. If he didn't get this right he would have traded his soul away for nothing. The devil walked around the pot being patient with Virgil. The devil stopped and turned it's head to Virgil. It licked it's lips as if hungry for Virgil. 

Virgil shivered a bit and broke the eye contact. "Boy if you don't hurry I might just have to play with you for awhile." The devil stood behind Virgil scaring Virgil away. "I'm thinking you pervert!" Virgil said backing up to the other side of the Devils trap. 

"I am impatient! I have things to attend to!" The devil said his eyes displaying anger and hunger. Virgil straightened his spine and decided he wouldn't let the devil play these games with him.

"I can tell your hungry." The Devils eyes widened for a split second before going back to anger. "How dare you!" Virgil smirked at how the devil was acting, finally gathering the words in his head. "I have the deal ready." The devil perked up at this. "Let's hear it boy."  

The devil and Virgil circled each other in the small space of the Devils trap. "In exchange for my soul, I will be able to to talk anybody and anything into anything I want." The Devils hungry eyes grew as he appeared before Virgil.  "Ten years to live with this gift my dear Virgil. Before your body without your soul dies." He said tilting Virgil's head up to meet his eyes. 

Virgil grinned "Deal" He stuck his hand out. The devil shook his head. "Kisses are stronger and this deal, is a strong one." Virgil grimced a bit before sighing and tiptoeing to reach the devil. The devil kissed Virgil back fiercely before letting him go. While stepping back the devil had taken Virgil's soul. The devil put Virgil's soul in a pendent around his neck. 

"Well my dear Virgil. I will seen you in ten years."  The devil stepped toward the black flames before Virgil spoke. "Stop and come back, please?" The devil froze. Unnerved he turned and walked back to Virgil. "Virgil what the hell do you think your doing?" The devil spoke reaching for Virgil's slouched body.

"Roman is what they used to call you. So let's bring that back." Virgil spoke gripping the devil, Roman's, hand and bringing it down to his side. "I want my soul back. It'd be nice if you could give it to me, please?" Roman's breath hitched as his hands ripped the pendent from around his neck and have it to Virgil. Virgil smiled at Roman clutching the black and red pendent. "You know what else would be nice? If you could tell me where my friend Patton Sands' and Logan Sans' souls are, please?"

Roman tried keeping his mouth closed, but the deal was too strong. "Inside the pendent. All souls are inside the pendent before I can consume them." Virgil smirked and put the pendent inside his pocket. "That's good to know. You know what else would be nice? If you were my pet, never being able to harm me, or leave my side without my permission, for as long as I live. Doesn't that sound nice? Come on be my little pet, please Roman?"

Roman bit his tounge. Trying all in his power to not accept. "Yes...master Virgil." Roman watched as Virgil let go of Roman's hand and kicked over the pot. The black flames dissapearing before Roman's very eyes. Virgil turned to Roman a mischievous grin placed upon his features. "Come Roman, we have to give Patton and Logan there souls back." Virgil said opening the pendent and letting his soul return to his body.

Roman bit his lip "yes master Virgil."


	2. Polysanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: writing-prompt-s
> 
> Prompt: Everyone has their little secrets, but you just found a supervillain lair under your house belonging to your spouse.

It was an ordinary day for the four boyfriends. Patton stood in the kitchen beginning to prepare dinner. Roman sat in front of the tv watching a Disney movie. Logan sat at the kitchen table grading papers. And Virgil, well Virgil did whatever he did at that time. 

The three never knew what Virgil did all day. They only ever see him in the morning at seven then he's out until six in the evening. Patton gets worried at times due to the fact that Virgil would come home with bruises and cuts. Roman tried to question Virgil but Virgil would reassure him that he's fine. Logan would try to do research on where Virgil worked, but never had enough information to conduct it. So now the three would wait and wait for their boyfriend to return.

A bang came from the basement alerting the three men. Roman stood up walking to the dark wooden door. Another bang erupted before footsteps came up the steps. Roman ushered his boyfriends to the front door. 

"Roman what is that?" Patton asked feat laced in his voice. 

Roman looked at Patton's fearful eyes, "I don't know Pat, but whatever it is better say it's prayers." 

Logan stood in front of Patton gaurd up and stance steady awaiting for the intruder. The three listened as the footsteps came to a stop at the door. Roman quickly opened the door grabbing the intruder by the neck. The intruder gasped as Roman slammed him against the wall. 

"R-oman!" The voice called out breathless and strained. 

Patton gasped "Roman! It's Virgil!" 

Roman looked up to see Virgil's pale face turning blue. Roman launched himself back falling into the tiled floor. Virgil slid down the wall coughing and hacking up a storm. 

Logan and Patton ran to Virgil helping him up and to the couch. "Virgil! Oh baby are you okay?" Patton questioned worry evident in his voice and eyes. Virgil looked up at him and let a small smile escape onto his features. 

"Ye-s, just h-urts a bit." Virgil looked back down at the carpet and rubbed his neck. The three heard Roman stand up and quickly walk to the three on the couch. He leaned down in front of Virgil.

"Baby, Virgil I'm so sorry. I thought you were an intruder or worse that villain Anxiety." Roman said cupping Virgil's face and looking into the younger man's chocolate eyes. 

Virgil smirked, "I forgive you. Just please look before you attack." Virgil said kissing Roman's lips before standing up. 

"I'm going to go and take a shower, I'll be back for dinner." Virgil said giving Patton and Logan a kiss before heading upstairs. 

The three sat in there spots for a moment before heading back to their activities. A suspicious silence roamed through the air of the kitchen and living room. Patton's clattering did nothing to the silence, neither did the pencil against paper, or the news host's ranting. 

"Why did he come through the basement?" Patton has asked the question thay roamed Logan and Roman's minds. Logan put his pencil down and sat straight up, hand on chin as if deep in thought. Roman muted the tv as he stood and paced. 

"Maybe he's hiding something down there?" Roman questioned walking to the kitchen. 

"Now that you mention it, he does spend a lot of time down there. Sometimes I find him there at night, doing what I don't know because he always locks the door." Patton finished stating while he stirred the soup.

"We should investigate. Investigate why he comes home with bruises and cuts. Why he is down in the basement a lot. Why he comes home so late. How he can afford us such a big house, when he has no proper job." Logan said standing up and walking to the basement door. 

Logan reached out for the door knob, "What are you doing?" A stern voice sounded throughout the house kitchen. 

The three looked to see Virgil descending the stairs towel in hand. Logan retreated his hand, for some reason afraid of Virgil, even though he was younger and shorter. 

"We wanted to see if you had closed the window in the basement." Roman butted in wrapping his arms arms around Virgil's waist.

Virgil's brows creased before he nodded. "I did. Don't worry. Now what's for dinner I'm starving." The younger said before sitting in his usual seat. 

~~~~~

Roman awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He quickly slammed the button down and stood up. He turned to face the clock midnight displayed across the black background. 

Roman quietly opened his door and walked downstairs. There Patton snuggled against Logan in front of the basement door. 

The three men nodded at each other before turning to the dreaded basement door. Logan reached out and twisted the knob, but it wouldn't open. It was locked. 

Logan silently cursed and turned to the other two men. Roman shrugged not knowing what to do. Patton smiled before pushing himself towards the door and retrieving a bobby pins from his hair. 

One or two minutes later the door clicked and slowly opened. The two stared at the older man before silently praising the man.

The three stared down at the dark and silent basement. Whatever was down there could either ruin the four of them or ruin Virgil. Either way, the four knew that they would try their best to deal with the situation. 

Roman took the lead slowly walking down the stairs. Patton held onto Roman's sleeve tightly afraid of the possibilities. Logan took the rear looking behind them so nothing with hurt them. Roman soon found himself swallowed in darkness and afraid. But found comfort in Logan's breathing and Patton's constant "careful". 

The trio soon reached the bottom and stretched for the light switch. "I found it," Logan said startling the two before they were swarmed with light. 

The basement held nothing, except for a few boxes and stray clothing. The three stared at the room around them. The window was normal. The boxes held nothing but dust. The clothing seemed to be ripped and used as rags. 

"Why would Virgil just sit down here with all this dust and trash?" Roman said confused and a bit revolted. 

Logan shook his head "no, there has to be something." He bags searching the walls. Pushing the concrete walls after every few steps. 

"I can't beleive we did this. This is probably Virgil's own safe hole or something. And we invaded it!" Patton said sounding dissapointed and guilty.

"Let's just go there's nothing down here." Just as Roman finished his sentence a click was heard before a part of the concrete wall shrunk back. 

Logan removed his hand and stepped back staring at the concrete wall's movement. It shrunk back further until another click was heard and it slid to the right revealing a dimly lit hallway. 

"What the fuck is that?" Roman said amazed and scared at the sight before them. He quickly began walking down the hallway, followed by a curious Patton and Logan. The hallway was lit by black flamed torches that let them see only and few feet in front of them. 

Suddenly Roman walked straight into a door. "Ow that hurt, but progress!" He reached forward and opened the black wood door. 

Patton always thought Virgil was cute and a bit edgy, not evil. 

Roman always thought of himself as Virgil's prince, not his enemy. 

Logan always thought of Virgil as an adorable ball of gloom, not deadly. 

The room before them revealed a lair. Not just any lair the lair of the highly deadly Anxiety. The villain that tortured his victims before killing them with a snap of his fingers. 

The lair was black and gray. A screen in the middle against the wall accompanied by a keyboard and multiple other buttons. 

To the left held Anxiety, or Virgil's, outfit. A black shirt with a giant "A" stitched into it, black pants, black boots, black gloves, and a mask. The outfit with closer inspection had purple patches all over it. Either from fighting the heros or for pure design. 

To the right held a supply section of sorts. Anxiety's weapon a black staff with a purple jewel in the shape of a bird laid on the counter. Around the staff were varieties of potions. Some held the first aid symbol, others the death symbol. 

The three men slowly walked further into the lair. Roman walked up to the staff examining it closely and soon picking it up. He smirked at the power he felt from it. Patton walked to the outfit seeing the details up close got his adrenaline pumping. Logan walked up to the computer before using the mouse to click on one of the many links. It opened to surveillance cameras all over the city. He grinned a bit at the oblivious people walking about. 

"What the hell are you three doing?" A voice scared the three. Roman dropped the staff backing away from it. Patton dropped the mask onto the floor backing away as well as if under control. Logan quickly exited out before being forced onto the floor followed by Roman and Patton. 

The three watched as Virgil revealed himself from the dark hallway. He snapped his fingers the staff flying to his hand. The birds eyes lit up before dimming again. 

"I-we-" Virgil raised his hand interuppted Patton. 

"You three should've never came down here. I love you guys so much. But jesus I wish you guys could be less snoppy!" Virgil stated pacing the floor in front of his boyfriends. 

"Virgil," Virgil didn't stop pacing as he hit the floor with his staff every few steps, "We still love you." Now that did make him stop. 

"How?" Virgil questioned snapping his fingers letting the three men before him relax. Shadows danced around Virgil as stared at his boyfriends. 

"Because your still our sweet kind Virgil." Roman said standing up and hugging the shorter man to his chest. 

"You may be declared evil, but you still are good in our book." Logan said kissing Virgil's hand. 

"Lastly Virgil, we know you aren't truly evil." Patton said taking Virgil's other hand which held the staff. 

Virgil knew he was crying, but did he care? No, because he knew he was safe with his boyfriends. And now that he knew they understood and still loved him, he never felt more comfortable and loved.

~~~little bonus~~~

Once again it was a normal day for the four boyfriends. 

Logic hacked into the security cameras shutting them off and automatically locking the exits. 

Prince gathered all the civilians into a room and guarded it his sword in his hand as he listened to his boyfriend speak.

Morality smiled and talked to the civilians while waving around his white staff. This helped calm the civilians and ease them into a peaceful nap.

Virgil stood in front of the vault as he watched the shadows consume the money and exit the bank to the escape vehicle. 

Then as if a wake up call, Logic sighed into their ear peices "police officers incoming in three point five seconds." 

Virgil quickly waved his staff his shadows retreating into his staff. Morality quickly leaped over the sleeping civilians. Prince already at the van opened the door for Morality and Anxiety. 

Just then shots began. Logic cursed and told Anxiety to drive as he opened the vans back door. He raised a black gun that lit up blue.

"Don't hurt them!" Morality shouted at him. Logic shook his head and shot at the car making it shut down. Logic shot at the remaining cars while Anxiety drove past cars only for a blockade to appear. 

Prince smirked "I got this babe!" Prince shouted raised his sword and swung releasing a wave of air that flung the cars aside. Morality looked out the window to see the people okay just confused. 

Eventually they lost the police. They cheered as Logic began setting dates to go and donate the money they retrieved to charities and families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a prompt do so on my Tumblr @Ready1Set2Die3 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to send me a writing prompts please send it to either my instagram or tumblr! 
> 
> Instagram: Fascinating_redcat   
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later!


End file.
